


Should I?

by moot14



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moot14/pseuds/moot14
Summary: Sarah Reese was not having the best shift; her head was killing her and there was still 4 hours until her shift ends. If only she could find a pillow or something and get some sleep.





	1. Too Bright

Sarah Reese was taking a breather from all the hectic work consults she’s just had; so there she was in the Doctors’ lounge reading an article, coffee in hand, and minding her own business. She puts the cup down and groans out when her head starts to ache.

“You okay Sarah?”

She turns to see Natalie with a concerned look on her face while pouring a cup of coffee. “Yeah, don’t worry about it; just a headache.”

“Rough day?” The older female offers her a small smile.

“Something like that, yeah.” She replies with a nod of her head and a quirk of her own lips to show her that she was indeed fine. “I just need to survive this shift and be on my way home.”

“Just a few more hours.” She says, turning to the clock on the wall. “Four to be exact.”

Sarah laughs and blinks at Will Halstead as he opens the door to grab Natalie for a consult.

“I’ll see you later Sarah.”

She waves at her.

“Reese.” Will greets before closing the door at her acknowledged nod.

Shaking her head and opting to hydrate herself rather than encourage the headache, she decides to grab herself some water, frowning when she spots that the dispenser was out of her beverage of choice. With a sigh, she stands up and heads to the waiting area, swiping her tumbler as she heads out of the lounge.

“Reese!” 

“Dr. Choi.” She waves at the man and motions to her tumbler. “I’ll just go grab some water real quick.” She sends him an apologetic look before speeding up her pace.

It didn’t take long for her to refill her bottle before Maggie was announcing a Mass Casualty case.

Withholding a groan, she took a quick swig off her water before being called to assist Will on a patient with a GCS of 7.

“Stats are dropping.” Monique calls out, continuing to bag the patient.

“Mark!”

“Can someone please escort the miss out to the waiting room?!” Will practically growls.

“X-ray.” The radiologists calls out. “Clear.”

“Hemothorax,” Will announces. “Can somebody grab me a chest tube.” He turns his attention to the patient. “Mark, we’re going to insert a tube in your pleural space to drain out the blood that’s collecting in your lungs, alright.” He states, already injecting Lidocaine in the area and making an incision. “Page OR.”

“And page for Neuro.” Sarah adds. “Pupils are nonreactive.” She looks at Will.

It would be a little while later until Sarah reunites with her water. She sighs and practically plops down the chair by April.

“You okay?” the nurse asks, pausing in her inputting notes.

“I think I might be developing a migraine.” Sarah groans out, squeezing her eyes shut and massaging her temples.

“I’ll get you something for the pain.”

She hears a second voice from her right, but her head was busy killing her to make a connection as to who that was.

“Can I get you anything?” April asks in a gentle voice to avoid making the pounding headache worse.

“Can you help me back to the lounge?” she asks, already attempting to stand up. “It’s too bright out here.”

April doesn’t respond, but grabs her left hand to assist her.

She feels someone by her right, but was too busy trying to shield her eyes from the light to make out who it might be. But she was sure it was probably the person who offered to grab her some pain relievers.

“Dr. Rhodes, do you mind grabbing those books?” April asks.

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” The person at her right responds.

_ Ah, so it was Dr. Rhodes. _

She felt herself being lowered to the couch before her hand was grabbed and forced open to put a, what she presumes, tablet for the pain.

“Drink.” Dr. Rhodes instructs.

Sarah does as told, putting the medication in her mouth, and was offered a glass of water next. “Thank you.” She murmurs, leaning her head on the couch’s head rest.

“April! Need you in Trauma 5.”

“Be right there!” she calls out, making sure she wasn’t facing Sarah. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Sarah hums out an affirmative.

“Could you watch over her for awhile Dr. Rhodes?”

“Yeah, no problem.” He nods his head, taking a seat beside the curly blonde. “Need anything else?” He whispers to her.

“No,” she starts. “I just really want to sleep.”

“Sleep then.”

Later, he notices that her eyes were being crunched shut, forcing her eyes closed.

“Too bright?” he asks, frowning. _ Lights are already off, but the ED is a little bright. _

She hums. “Too bright.” She repeats.

“Come’ere.” He nudges her head to his shoulder, turning slightly to shield her from the bright room outside. “Better?” he mumbles, watching as she shifts her body to hide her face better, practically burying her face in his neck.

She hums again, relaxing immediately at the loss of the offending light. It wasn’t long before her breathing evened out and she was soon asleep.

“Hey Conn—or?” Dr. Ethan Choi gives him a raised brow at the slightly intimate position he and Sarah Reese were in.

“She’s got a migraine, didn’t like the light, offered to be her drapes.” He grins slightly, a little shy and embarrassed to be seen in such position. “She just fell asleep. Can I help you with anything?”

Ethan shakes his head with a slight quirk of his lips. “No, I wanted a consult, you can’t do anything right now since you’re practically a human pillow.”

Connor couldn’t help the burning feeling from creeping up his face. The veteran was right, he was and he offered to be, a human pillow for one Sarah Reese. “She’s asleep, I could—”

“No, Sarah is a light sleeper, if you move her now, she’ll wake up.” The other doctor tells him. “I’ll just go grab someone else in Cardio for a consult.”

And just to tease him a little, the pager by his left goes off. He groans out.

Ethan chuckles. “Want me to get your pager? Just so you could assist Reese in getting that much needed rest?”

“Could you?” he asks. “Just tell them I’m tending to a patient.”

“Will do.” Ethan says and walks out the lounge.

April came back not long after, “Can I get you anything?” she asks, trying to prevent a smile from breaking out of her face.

“Could you hand me that throw pillow? My back is killing me.” Connor gives her a small smile.

The nurse lets out a small chuckle before handing him the item. “Anything else?” she asks.

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked to swap with me,”

“She’s very easy to rouse. I’d rather not risk it.” She smiles. “I’ll go tell Maggie you’re busy and can’t help with anything.”

Connor nods his head and tenses up when Sarah moves, lifting her feet up in a fetal position. He was quick to grab the back of her knee to prevent any slip and fall of her knees. “Uhm.” The surgeon looks up to April for help.

The nurse laughs. “I’ll go find a stool.”

“Actually, I think we’re good April, thanks.” He says, draping Sarah’s legs across his thigh.

April raises a brow at the doctors in front of her. “You sure you don’t want to move in the on-call room? You could be a lot comfortable there.” She suggests, gesturing to their less than appropriate position.

“Would she still be asleep if I pick her up?”

She shakes her head. “Stay there then.” She nods her head and turns around. “I’ll go tell them not to bother you.”

He says his thanks, unaware that he was drawing circles on Sarah’s leg.

They were practically cuddling, with Sarah draping an arm across Connor’s waist, with her legs drapped across his lap, and her face buried in his neck, while Conner’s head was leaning on hers, with an arm around her shoulder to secure her in place, and a hand a few inches above her knee to keep them from falling.

That was how Dr. Daniel Charles found them; he was looking for his resident when she wasn’t answering her pager. He wasn’t the first to find them, but he was the only one who had approached the two.

“Dr. Rhodes.” The Psychiatry head calls, taping the surgeon by his shoulder.

That woke him up, but not enough to disturb the woman in his arms. “Dr. Charles, can I help you?”

He raises a brow at Connor. “You could explain why my resident is practically on your lap.” He says.

“Oh, right.” He nods his head, and quickly snatches his left hand when he realizes where it had situated itself, on the back and mid-thigh of Dr. Sarah Reese. He clears his throat when he notices Dr. Charle’s look of amusement. “She had a migraine earlier,” he starts. “The light wasn’t helping, offered to be a drape of sort.” He gives the older doctor a sheepish look. “Kind of ended up being a human pillow though.” He adds, hoisting up her legs and putting his hand on her knees when they start to slip.

“Ah.” Daniel nods his head. “April tells me you’ve been here for almost 2 hours now.” He says. “And it’s almost time to change shifts.” He adds. “Why don’t you wake up Dr. Reese so that you both can go home for the night.”

Connor nods his head, thanking the older doctor before turning to Sarah. “Reese,” he calls, nudging the shoulder she was using as a pillow.

She groans, tightening her hold on him and burying deeper in his neck.

“Reese,” he tries again, shaking the shoulder he was holding. “You gotta get up.” He says. “Shifts over.”

“Go away.” She mumbles.

Connor blinks down at her and looks up at her mentor who wore a very amused smile.

“Dr. Charles is looking for you.” He tries again.

She quickly sits up and regrets doing so, when she feels her world tipping over.

“Okay, easy there." Connor says, putting her feet on the floor. “Better?” he asks after a while.

“Yeah, thanks.” She says.

“Dr. Reese, you should go get changed.” Dr. Charles says. “Dr. Rhodes you should also go and get ready to go home.” He adds.

The two doctors nods their heads and thanks the Psychiatry department head for waking them up.

Both doctors waited a moment before moving towards their lockers.

Will walked in and teased both about their intimate position. Sarah blushing an attractive shade of red when Ethan joined and laughed about the whole scene. Natalie cooed and told them they looked cute, which prompted another red blush to appear on the young doctors face.

When both doctor were done putting their things away and getting their respective bags, Sarah found herself outside the hospital with Connor; she turns to the surgeon.

“Dr. Rhodes, I’m really sorry for making you miss rounds with your patients, and thank you for helping me today.” She says, feeling embarrassment creep up her face.

He smiles. “Don’t worry about it Dr. Reese, I kind of made you as an excuse to get some sleep too, so I think that was justified.” He shoots her a grin.

She laughs, nods her head, and says her goodbyes.

All the while missing how Connor Rhodes continued to smile and trail his eyes after her, even after her car was long gone from the parking lot.

“I don’t think staring will make her car come back.”

Connor groans when he sees Will with a self-satisfied grin across his face.

Natalie was just getting out of the building to see the two boys. “What’s got Connor in a fuss?” She asks, already knowing what the two must have been talking about.

“Nothing.” He responded, with a small frown on his face.

“You think Sarah will be up for the small Engagement party we’ll be having?” Will asks the other male.

He huffs. “Ask her.”

They laugh at his respond. “Maybe you could ask her to be your date?”

“I’m gonna go head home now. You two get home safe.” And he turns to walk towards his car.

Both didn’t react when they spot Connor’s ears turning red.

“You should stop teasing him.” Natalie tells Wil.

“It’s fun seeing him flustered. He’s usually so confident.” Will grins in respond, offering her his arm as they make their way home.


	2. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's thoughts: can someone please tell Will to stop with the thumbs up??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to point out that the scenes here are in no way related to the series if you haven't noticed it yet. Kind of my spin on things; and things will appear messy and stuff. There's just too little Rheese stories, and I really want to read some. And if things are a little too messed up, do tell me. I've only seen snippets of most of the show and haven't finished watching S1.
> 
> Btw, this is my first time posting here, so.... Yeah. Haha  
And again, characters are not exactly how they are in the show.

Connor knew he would be teased endlessly for the next few shifts. And he was glad he had a lot of elective surgeries schedule for the next few days.

“Dr. Rhodes,” Dr. Latham called out. “I hear that you spent yesterday with Dr. Reese in the doctors lounge.” The surgeon raises his brow at the younger doctor. “Could you tell me why the others are telling me you could be in a relationship with the psychiatrist?”

He clears his throat and tries to push down the embarrassment he was feeling. “Dr. Reese had a migraine yesterday, and I offered her my assistance. It just so happens that in doing so I would turn into a human pillow.” He explains. “We were in a more or less intimate position, I think, that’s why they are telling everyone that I may be in a relationship with Dr. Reese.”

Dr. Latham nods his head. “I like her, she was honest with me when I asked her a rather personal question.”

Connor looks at him in confusion.

“If it were so, that you are a thing, I think Dr. Reese is a good choice.” He nods his head. “Well then,” His eyes shifts to the side, “excuse me.”

If there was one thing Connor Rhodes did not expect the following shift, it was Dr. Latham declaring he approved of Sarah Reese to be his significant other.

“What just happened?” Ava Bekker walk up to him.

“I actually don’t know.” He says, turning around and heading to his transplant patient.

* * *

3 hours since the shift started and Sarah regretted ever asking for Dr. Rhodes help yesterday. Her face has been maintaining a shade of red since she first stepped in the building at the start of her shift.

“Can you please stop sending me teasing looks?” She begs April Sexton as she practically buries her face in the tablet she was holding. “I really don’t remember anything from yesterday apart from my head hurting.”

Ethan laughs as he passes by. “I’d say it was adorable.”

The blushing intensifies. “Can you not?” She whines. “I’m going to finish this, and hide in the Psych ward.” She mumbles, heading to Will Halstead for the consult he wanted.

She was finished with the consult and heading up to the Psych ward when the elevator opens to reveal Connor Rhodes. Sarah’s blush darkens as she bows her head and curses as some of the ED staff whistles and cheers at them both.

Connor clears his throat and steps aside to alight the elevator. “Sorry,” He mumbles.

She nods her head and enters the elevator, not even bothering to lift her head and instead trying to read the patient’s chart in her tablet; glad that she still could act as if she was busy.

Once she was finally inside the Psychology department she lets out a whine and bangs her head on the nearest wall she could lean on. “What is wrong with me.”

“You okay Dr. Reese?” Daniel Charles had an amused look on his face.

She whines and takes a deep breathe. “I’ll be fine.” She says. Nodding her head before heading towards her patients.

* * *

Will corners her that evening, a few hours before shift ends, telling her they were going to Molly’s and that she should be there. She shot him down with every and all excuse she could think of, he refuses to be denied.

So there she was, trying to steady her beating heart, and praying that Connor Rhodes would not enter the building in fear of another tease fest.

“How was work today, Sarah?” Maggie asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“It was—” she pauses to clear her throat. “It was okay. Had some complicated cases, but overall, the shift was decent.” She gives the head nurse a smile. “Glad I wasn’t paged down in ED when there was another Mass casualty.” She adds with a worried frown. “I heard you lost most of the patients?”

April nods beside the older nurse. “It was a mess, that one.”

“Multiple car crash, there was a bus involved too. Too much casualties.” Maggie shakes her head.

“I brought the drinks!” Ethan Choi announces, carrying a tray full of drinks and bottles.

“You considered working here part time?” Natalie jokes, it was a rare night where she could go out, one of the reason Sarah was roped in coming here, Will blackmailed her with Natalie. “You fit the part.” She laughs.

“Won’t have time for myself if I did.” He shrugs his shoulders, sitting beside April. “By the way, how does being cuddled by the Cardiothoraxic surgeon feel, Reese?”

Sarah groans. She was hoping they wouldn’t talk about that. “I told you, I don’t even recall anything.”

April laughs. “She was so out of it.” She tells Maggie.

“I think I’ve seen some pictures.” Maggie grins.

The youngest in the group hangs her head to hide the growing blush. “I think Will had something to do with that.”

“Guilty!” He announces with a wide, satisfied grin beside the groaning doctor. “Come on, you want to see? You guys are adorable.” He teases.

“Hey guys.”

Sarah tenses and slides down the booth a little, if only to hide a little bit more.

“Just in time!” Will’s grin widens, if that was even possible. “Want to see the picture?”

“Uhh—what are we talking about?” Connor turns to Maggie for some context.

“You and Reese. Cuddling.”

The surgeon groans out. “Come on guys, give it a rest, even Reese doesn’t want to talk about it.”

She nods her head in agreement.

He clears his throat and thanks Herman as he brings over his drink. “Why again are we gathered here?” He asks, to change the subject, and to divert the teasing looks his co-workers were giving him.

“Right, we’ve decided on a date for the engagement party.” Natalie beams.

“And we were wondering if you guys could help us set up the place?” Will asks. “It’s just going to be a small celebration, just a reunion of sorts. Get together and reminiscing about the olden times.”

“Like you’re that old.” Sarah comments, taking a swig at her beer.

He nudges her. “Anyways, if you guys are up for it?” 

There was a round of agreement and nods. “It’ll be on the 27th next month.” Natalie supplies. “And I’m sure we could ask Mrs. Goodwin for the time off if we schedule early.”

And they talk more about the upcoming event, and everything else.

It soon was getting late, and Owen would be asking for his mother if she doesn’t head home, so everyone was starting to call it a night.

“Hey Reese, do you got a ride home?” Ethan asks, his arms around April.

“Uhm—no, but I’ll just grab a cab.” She gives him a smile. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Hey Connor! Could you give Sarah a ride home?”

The two exchange looks before he responded to the veteran. “Sure, if she’s okay with it?” He turns to the girl in question.

She really didn’t want to. Especially since Will was looking over and grinning from ear to ear, giving her a thumbs up. She really wanted to flip him the bird. She looked out on the street, only noticing that there was a significant decrease of cabs she could call out on. “Uhh—sure. Thanks.”

Connor nods his head and says goodnight to everyone, leading Sarah to where he parked his car. “You sure you’re alright with me driving you?” he asks, opening the door for her.

She nods her head. “Other than giving Will another ammo to tease us, yeah, it’s fine.” She thanks him before he closes the car door. “I’m really sorry about what happened.” She says before he could shut his door close.

“It’s fine.” He says, putting on his seatbelt, prompting her to do the same.

“I really had no idea about what I was doing.” She frowns. “Dr. Charles would give me looks and giggle like a school girl.” She says.

“Yeah, at least he had the heart to wake us up and spare us from further gossip.” He chuckles, making an exit from the parking lot. “I wish they’d find something else to talk about soon though.” He says.

She sighs, agreeing with him.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at Sarah’s apartment building. She gives him a smile. “Thank you so much Dr. Rhodes, have good night.” She says, alighting the car and quickly shutting the door before she does something stupid and embarrass herself further.

Connor purses his lips but starts driving as soon as she was inside the building. “Need to make sure she’s comfortable again around me.” He mumbles, sighing out and decided to work on making sure she doesn’t run off like the devil was after her.

* * *

Apparently though, his plans would have to wait. Yesterday he was thankful about his multiple elective surgeries, now he’s cursing under his breath.

“Think you could take over one of my surgeries?” He asks Ava Bekker, having a dark expression on his face. There has been four attempts on his part to talk to Sarah Reese, but all were put on hold because his pager wouldn’t stop going off.

The female surgeon gives him a bemused look. “Does this have something to do with that Psychiatry resident?”

He shrugs. “She’s avoiding me, and as much as I don’t want to encourage anymore rumours, I’d rather our friendship stay intact.” He says, offering her the patient’s information.

“I hadn’t noticed you were friends.” She asks, grabbing his offered tablet.

“She was one of the people I first met here in Med.” He says, nodding to the tablet, “Surgery is in 3hours; if you’ll follow me, I’ll introduce you to the patient and endorse you to Dr. Fisch.”

Ava nods her head, reading through the patient’s chart, smiling at the patient once they were in the room.

* * *

Maggie grins at the resident currently cradling her head. “Got something to share?” She asks.

“Nothing happened, Maggie.” She groans. “I told you, he sent me home; that’s it.”

“Sure.” She nods her head, taking a sip from her cup of coffee. “Anything else?”

“Nothing else.”

“Why does he keep trying to talk to you though?” April asks.

Sarah sighs. “Maybe because I practically ran out of his car last night.”

Maggie laughs as April gapes at her.

“Seriously?”

She frowns and nods her head. “And I really need to get Will to stop sending me those thumbs up. What is wrong with him?” She glares at the ED doctor.

He grins in respond.

“Sarah, sorry for making you wait,” Ethan calls from behind her. “The patient’s name is Mindy Anderson, she’s been closed off since we got her stable.” He says, handing her the patient’s chart. “She did manage to tell us a bit about herself before she has some sort of withdrawal and stopped talking all together.”

“I’m pretty sure Dr. Charles would do a better job at this one.” She mumbles, reading quickly the patient’s limited information. “Do we at least have an SO?” She asks.

“Unfortunately, no.” He shakes his head, pushing the curtains open. “Ms. Anderson, this is Dr. Sarah Reese.” He motions for her to continue.

“Hi, can I call you Mindy?”

The girl’s eyes drift downwards and focus on her hands.

“I’m a psychiatrist,” Sarah starts again.

Her eyes glance up quick, brows furrowed, before drifting back to her hands, now playing with the hem of the blanket.

“I’ll be outside if you need anything.” Ethan smiles, patting Sarah’s shoulder.

“May I sit?”

She nods.

“Can I call you Mindy?” She asks again.

Another nod.

“Okay then, Mindy.” She offers a smile when the girl looks at her. “I’m only here because Dr. Choi needs a little help with getting basic information from you.” She says. “Like... do you have anyone we can call so that you’ll have someone with you here?”

Mindy purses her lips.

“We need to have someone here with you, it’s hospital protocol.” She adds. “And if you could give us a little more information about how you got in that restricted property?”

“I—” the girl clears her throat. “I was with my boyfriend.” She starts in a small voice, lowering her head, but glancing up to see Sarah’s reaction. “He told me if I go in the lot and get some sort of box or something... I forgot what he said, then he’d marry me.”

Sarah frowns at the last bit. “Has he always been a little forceful with you?” she asks.

“No—uhm—he’d demand things.” She answers, tears start to form on Mindy’s eyes.

“Do you have anyone we can call?” Sarah purses her lips, thinking, before letting out a sigh. “Do you want us to call your boyfriend?”

She shakes her head. “I—no.” She says. “I found out earlier,” she darts her eyes outside the door to see if someone was listening. “my boyfriend is part of a drug cartel.” She whispers, eyes wide and worried. “I’m scared if I tell them anything else they’ll catch me and put me in prison.”

Sarah blinks at the information. “How did you find that out, Mindy?”

The girl starts crying. “When I went in the property, I found out that what he wanted me to get was a box of drugs.” She sobs. “I had no idea, I always knew he was a little demanding and wanted things from me, but I had no idea he was part of that.” She shakes her head.

“Hey, hey.” Sarah stands up, rubbing the girls shoulder. “It’s okay, we’ll find someone who’ll help you with this, okay?”

The girl nods her head, grabbing onto Sarah’s coat sleeve.

That’s how Ethan found them; Sarah’s arms around the girl, leaning onto the slightly elevated head of the bed and sitting on the edge, while the girl slept.

“Everything okay?” he asks.

“Did she get some rest after getting here?”

He gives her a confused look. “I think so,” he grabs the tablet by the edge of the bed. “Why?”

She shakes her head, “Could you help me?”

They move the girl around in a comfortable position without waking her up.

“Keep an eye on her,” Sarah says. “And contact PD. Boyfriend is part of some drug cartel and has been abusing the girl.” She then turns to him. “And give her a smile, she says that’s why she was scared of you, you were too intimidating.” She teases, grinning at his raised brow.

“I’ll page you if there’s anything else, thanks Reese.”

“No problem.” She grins, glad she could help. She turns her attention to the elevator, thankful she could hide in the psych ward once more and avoid a certain surgeon.


End file.
